pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pies policyjny uwiódł nam Karyne na imprezie
Plik:Pies policyjny uwiódł nam Karyne na imprezie.ogg Elo, anon level 20 here, no więc tak. Mój ojciec jest policjantem, wydział do spraw narkotyków i przemytu. Prowadzi patrole z psem tropiącym. Tak go ubóstwia, że zamiast zostawiać go na weekendy w boxach policyjnych jak normalny człowiek... to go zabiera do domu, ponieważ „Borys będzie tęsknił i będzie na tym cierpieć jego produktywność i nasza wydajność pracy a od tego zależy awans i podwyżka pensji” No patrzcie jaki sumienny, jaki pracowity... Chwile po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, spakował torbę i pojechał na „światowej klasy wydarzenie operowe” w mieście stołecznym Warszawa – No Brawo Ojciec! Brawo! Chyba było mu smutno, że nie wpuścili by go tam razem z tym psem, więc zostawił go w domu, ale nie na podwórku, żeby go przypadkiem nie ukradziono. Jego szkolenie i hodowla kosztowało więcej niż moja edukacja w wyższej szkole robienia hałasu... Anon! do zobaczenia, pamiętaj że masz skosić trawnik, umyć podłogę, najlepiej się poucz... i pilnuj Borysa! Drzwi zamknęły się... No to super, pies nie człowiek, nic nie wygada, ojca nie ma, matki też nie ma, technicznie rzecz biorąc chata wolna i pusta. W takim razie czas zapomnieć o obowiązkach domowych, czas na imprezę! Po ogłoszeniu na fejsbuku pojawia się spora rzesza zainteresowanych. Impreza rozkręca się, pies policyjny ojca kręci się w kółko po domu jakby był pierdolnięty i zlizuje czerwone kropki z podłogi którą też miałem umyć, no chyba już nie muszę hehe... Ten pies naprawdę pracuje! Z początku myślałem, że dostaje pierdolca od natłoku tych wszystkich gości, ale myślę że to ułożony szkolony rasowiec, problemów nie bedzie a nawet Karynom imponuje, podryw na pieska hehe... Ano tak, praktycznie zapomniałem że mamy własnego psa a dokładniej to nie psa tylko zdegenerowanego szczura rasy maltańczyk, sukę, którą ojciec zamknął w garażu i kazał nie wypuszczać żeby nie ‘’stresowała” Borysa swoją cieczką... Impreza idzie spoko, wręcz szablonowo. Padają pierwsze ofiary ognistego romansu z etanolem. Poległych, transportujemy do jednego kąta w salonie, gdzie układamy ich dla beki jak ciała w kostnicy w Donbasie. Jeden ziomek jest Ukraińcem z tego rejonu, więc na słowo wierzymy mu, że zna się na rzeczy i nasza inscenizacja poległych wygląda jak najbardziej realnie. Jedna z nielicznych lasek która zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością, nudna małomówna Karyna, również zaczynała słaniać się ku upadkowi. Właśnie wypiła swój ostatni kieliszek trunku, który przepełnił szalę rozkoszy. Karyna jak to na pulchną Karynkę przystało, nawet przy zgonowaniu musiała się wykazać niezwykłą niezdarnością i zaczepiła spodniami o liściaste ornamenty, metalowej, antycznej lampy, która była tak solidnym tworem, że się na niej po prostu powiesiła swoimi podartymi szmatami i przefikołkowała do góry nogami, żeby w takiej pozie finalnie zezgonować na amen. Beka XD Karyna zawsze wyglądała jak panna spod latarni, teraz stała się nią dosłownie. Nie trzeba mówić że zachowaliśmy się jak przykładowe społeczeństwo XXI wieku więc wszyscy wyciągnęliśmy swoje smartfony i zaczęliśmy pstrykać fotki, które z prędkością światła no bo w końcu światłowodem... hehe dotarły na serwery fejsbuka. W międzyczasie stan dynamiczny układu KARYNA-LAMPA zaczął się destabilizować. Jeansy z H&M przestawały sobie radzić z utrzymywaniem nieco podtuczonej karyny a ta wyślizgnęła się z nich i opadła całkiem na podłogę. Jeansy pociągnęły za sobą koronkowe majteczki, które razem z nimi zostały, wisząc zahaczone o lampę. Epickość tej sytuacji sprowadziła kilka sekund grobowej ciszy, podczas której pozostali przy życiu orędownicy etanolu w swoim tempie kminili plan reakcji dla tej sytuacji... hehe. Część wybuchła jeszcze większym śmiechem a druga połowa ta najbardziej schlana... zaczęła rozpinać rozporki upatrując szansę na zaruchanie. Napaleni stulejarze podnieśli Karynę z podłogi i ułożyli na kanapie w pozycji wyeksponowanej. Gdy się napatrzyli postanowili przejść do następnego etapu konsumpcji niewinnej pijanej istoty. Pies warknął, jakby w obronie ładu społecznego i cnoty Karyny. Dwójka napaleńców daleko gdzieś jednak miała psie pouczenia więc Borys musiał interweniować zbrojnie, chwytając ramie jednego z nich i sprowadzając go do poziomu podłogi. Przeplatające się krzyki pijanego gryzionego sebixa i warczącego psa doprowadziły do uwolnienia w moim ciele maksymalnej dawki adrenaliny która umożliwiła mi połowiczne przywrócenie trzeźwości umysłu. Mój mózg wykonał logiczno-taktyczne przemyślenie wydarzeń bieżących i jego przyszłych konsekwencji prawnych oraz być może również moralnych. Prawie, że otrzeźwiałem. Wstałem na baczność by zaprowadzić porządek. Pies widząc że pan i władca domu znów jest online, zaprzestał agresji. Zaciągnąłem za fraki wszystkich którzy jeszcze byli na chodzie, możliwie jak najdalej od wersalki z karyną i policzkowałem ich po mordach tak długo aż wszyscy skupili na mnie resztki swojej uwagi. -To jest Mój dom! Moja odpowiedzialność za to co tutaj się dzieje! -Przysięgam że odetnę fiuta każdemu kto go jeszcze raz spróbuje dobierać się do tej laski! -Pochodzę z jak mniemam dobrej rodziny i póki żyje, nie pozwole by w moim domu takie rzeczy robić! -Macie owinąć ją kocem i zanieść do sypialni na piętro, zostanie tam zamknięta do rana! Oczywiście w trakcie mojej płomiennej przemowy, ziomkowie zaczęli się dekoncentrować i uciekać wzrokiem, zapewne do krainy wiecznego zgonu. Moje ciśnienie na 110% podniósł jeden z nich, który gapił mi się przez pachę i podrygiwał w rytm jakiegoś dziwnego monotonnego beatu o dużej częstotliwości. Dostał w mordę raz... drugi raz... nie mógł przestać gapić się na Karynę. Myślałem że bardziej wkurwiony już być nie mogę... a przepraszam jednak mogę... kto do kurwy nędzy tak hałasuje jak wszyscy są przede mną? W końcu nieznośne dyszenie psa i dźwięk kanapy rytmicznie skrzypiącej i coraz gwałtowniej uderzającej o ścianę, odwrócił moją uwagę od towarzyszy, w stronę kanapy... Ten przeklęty kundel właśnie po prostu zrobił to.... czego my nie mogliśmy Jeśli mówiłem że moje wkurwienie sięgnęło maximum to teraz je przebiło i wynosi do kurwy nędzy over 9000. Biorę Borysa za kark żeby go wypierdolić na zbity pysk na podwórko... ale nie mogę... ciągnę psa za kark a ten ciągnie za sobą Karyne spadającą z kanapy na podłogę pod psem... Co Jest Kurwa.... Są ze sobą zakleszczeni! Zaczyna mi się robić Blado przed oczami. Słabnę, nie wiem czy to już zgon, stres czy jedno i drugie po trochu, nie mam siły, taśma się urywa... Jakiś czas później Budzę się na podłodze, bo depcze mi po brzuchu pies. jest już nowy dzień. Podnosząc się z podłogi szturcham niechcący Karynę, leżącą obok, ona też się wybudza. Zauważam, że jest naga. Po chwili zaczynam sobie przypominać coraz dokładniejsze szczegóły wczorajszej imprezy, Uuups. Ona też szybko orientuje się że jest naga, ale póki co nie wie nic. Oddycham z ulgą. Tymczasem ona Przegląda pokój w poszukiwaniu swojej dolnej części ubrań. Znajduje je na lampie i szybko ubiera z zażenowaniem i poczuciem niepewności na twarzy. Kac morderca szybko zmusza ją do powrotu do pozycji siedzącej. Zaczyna marudzić, że boli ją głowa... że boli ją cipa, że śmierdzi psem... Pewnie niedługo dowie się co się z nią odjaniepawliło, narazie niczego nieświadoma, głaszcze plączącego się wokół niej Borysa który.. chyba znowu ma na nią ochotę... Biorę go kark i tym razem skutecznie wyrzucam za drzwi... Zastanawia mnie jedno, czy można oskarżyć psa o gwałt? No przecież, że nie można, pies nie jest osobą prawną. Co poruchał to jego... No cóż jak mówi stare chińskie przysłowie: co wolno psu! to nie tobie, anonie! Kategoria:Pasta